What's Going On!
by Schizo the Mentally Disturbed
Summary: Ayame just your average 17 year old, until one day she gets sucked into a new game of FFIX. Needless to say, things go down hill real fast.
1. Chapter One: Prologue and Alexandria

_Schizo: I blame this on a lot of things. Namely my love of FFIX. It holds such a special place in my heart. This is not a self-insertion fic. The main character Ayame is based on me a bit personality wise, but that's is. I'll now leave you to read. Onwards!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ayame and what Vivi looks like under his hat._

_**EDIT 9/13/07: Rewrote parts of the chapter, fixed some spelling mistakes, and added scene breakers. I also sincerely apologize for the very, very long delay in posting. I'm going to edit the rest of the chapters that are up then work on getting a new one done.**_

Chapter One: Prologue and Alexandria

We zoom to see a mother and her daughter yelling at one another. Zoom in closer…not that close! But yeah, that's me, arguing with my mom, like always.

"Mom, it wasn't my fault!" I yell. "Jason was trying to cope a feel!"

"That's no reason to have punched him," my mother reprimands. "Now go up to your room. You're grounded from everything for the next month."

"But I have an archery competition next week! I have to train!"

My mother just glares at me. "Well, you should have thought about that before you punched that boy. I want all electronic stuff to stay off and tomorrow your PlayStation is going out in the car," she says. "I won't have you arguing with me, Ayame."

With a huff I grab my book bag and go up the stairs to my room. The day had been just fine until Jason tried grabbing my ass at lunch. I retaliated with a punch, which didn't hurt him much, as I have no want of being prosecuted for something of that nature. I just gave him a light bop. But anyway, he complained to a teacher who then called my mom who then picked me up from school. And then I got my ass chewed out just because I was defending myself.

In the sanctuary of my room I close the door and throw my bag on the ground, flopping onto my bed. Unable to keep still I get up and move to my dresser, looking at myself in the mirror. Vivid emerald eyes, the only thing I inherited looks-wise from my mom, stare back at me from behind a pair of frameless glasses. Long black hair falls past my shoulders, loosely tied back with a ribbon.

I glare at my reflection, then with a sigh I turn away from the mirror and my gaze falls upon my PlayStation 2. I remember my mom's warning regarding it and other electronic equipment in regards to my grounding, but I ignore that thought. Whenever my PS is involved in any sort of restrictions I normally ignore my mom and play it anyway, which usually leads to me getting into more trouble but I don't care.

I rummage through my fair sized collection of games before coming across one I hadn't played in awhile: Final Fantasy IX. I smile as I pick the case up, examining it. It had been the first Final Fantasy game I'd ever played, and consequently the first one I beat. Such fond memories… Seeing it as a good pick-me-up I pop the first disc into the tray, but as I push the power button, a spark arcs through the PS and into me. It travels up my arm and sends me into a state of unconsciousness.

oOoOoOo

_Such a rare creature. She'll blossom soon enough. But will her powers be strong enough to change anything?_

oOoOoOo

I awake to see a beautifully hued late afternoon sky above me, colored with pinks and purples. I blink once, still staring up. It had been just after noon when I was grounded and I sure as hell wasn't outside. With a muttered curse I stand and look around.

I seem to be in an oddly familiar town square, picturesque and rather old fashioned. I watch people mill about, most heading further into the city, when a loud noise made me look upward again. My gaze falls upon a large airship, heading towards the center of town. "Prima Vista…!" I whisper, eyes wide. "I must be dreaming!"

My amazement is interrupted when someone trips nearby. I look over to see a young boy sprawled on the ground, flat on his face, while a piece of paper drifts over to me. I immediately recognize him as Vivi. Bending down I pick up the paper, the mage's ticket, and wait for the boy to rise.

"Are you alright?" I ask after he does so.

Vivi looks at me with his bright, glowing gold eyes. "Y-yes," he stammers.

"Here," I say, holding the ticket out to him. The little black mage takes it and stows it in a pocket. "My name's Ayame. What's yours?"

"V-vivi." Aww. Just seeing him makes me want to squeeze the poor boy tightly, but I refrain from doing so, not wanting to scare him, even if it is just a dream.

"Are you going to see the play?" I ask, kneeling so I'm almost eye-level with him. He nods and I smile brightly. "Well then, you have to go give your ticket to the ticket master, don't you?" Again Vivi nods. "What are you waiting for? Go get it checked. I might even find away to see it myself, even though I don't have a ticket."

"A-alrighty. Bye Miss Ayame," Vivi says, running off.

I stand, a huge grin on my face. He really is cute, if a bit shy. I just have to remember to tell him not to call me 'Miss' next time I see him. Now the question is why the hell my brain has decided to have me dream of Alexandria at the beginning of the game. Shrugging I decide not to worry about it and to instead search for useful items instead to whittle the time away till I wake up.

After searching the town square, street, and tavern I have three potions, six cards, and 60 gil. Not bad really. Happy with my findings I make my way to the center of town and see Vivi standing at the Ticket Master's booth, head hanging. I watch as the wolf-like creature gives him some cards and he turns away, walking slowly.

"Vivi!" I call, waving to him with one arm as I kept a hold on my new items with the other. He looks up at me, eyes wide and I run over to him. "What's wrong?" I ask, knowing full well what it is.

"My t-ticket was fake, M-miss Ayame," he says.

"Aww, poor you," I say, truly feeling bad. "But don't fret. I know how we can watch the play without paying for tickets."

"R-really? How?"

"Trade secret. Just follow me."

"Okay, Miss A-ayame," Vivi says. I take his hand with my free one and pull him toward the alleyway. "T-thank you."

"No problem," I say. "Just do me one favor." Vivi looks at me curiously. "Don't call me 'Miss Ayame.' Makes me feel old and I'm only 17."

The black mage nods and it almost seemed like he's smiling, but with that hat and the seemingly never-ending shadow that only shows his eyes it's hard to tell. That reminds me: what is under his hat? I refrain from asking as we enter the alleyway.

The sign maker had gone but the ladder is still there, which means that Puck is bound to show up sooner or later. And speak of the devil, there he comes with his smug attitude. "Hey you! Shrimp!" he says pointing at Vivi. "You're the one with the phony ticket, ain'tcha? I saw the guy tell you it was a fake!"

I step protectively in front of the little mage as he nods. "Y-Yeah, it's fake," he mutters.

Rat-boy looks at us with a triumphant expression. "I'll let you guys see the show if you become my slaves! Well, whaddya two say?"

Vivi looks up at me and I sigh. Guess I have to be the voice of reason. "As much as I dislike being a slave, not having to do anything to see the show sounds appealing," I say. "Why not?"

"Awesome! Now for your first assignment! You go stand over there and see if anyone's comin'!" Puck says, pointing Vivi in one direction. "You, over there!" I go to where he points. "All clear?"

"Yeah," I say in monotone, knowing it was the only way to get this moving. Not too far away Vivi nods.

"Yeah, I think it's clear," the little mage says.

"Awesome!" rat-boy cheers, pumping a fist in the air. "Engage according to mission parameters!" He grabs the ladder and hoists it over his head, running off in the direction he had come from. I wonder how the stuck-up Burmecian Prince manages to heft such a large thing.

I go to follow him but stop, causing Vivi to run into me and fall backwards. "Sorry," I mutter as he stands, straightening his hat. "Could you hold on to these please?" I ask, holding out my findings. "I don't really have any pockets." Vivi nods and takes my things, stowing them in his jacket. "Now let's hurry up before mister prissy pants yells at us.'

The two of us make our way to the church and Puck glares at us. "You're slow," he mutters.

"Well sorry Mister High and Mighty Prissy Pants!" I growl, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Whatever. You," Puck says, somehow managing to point at Vivi while keeping a hold on the ladder. "Climb the tower."

Vivi nods and makes his way to the ladder leading up, but just as he puts his hand on one of the rungs something falls from above, landing on his head. It's a moogle, Kupo (the only one who's name I always remember) and he jumps off of Vivi, flying into the main part of the church.

"Sorry 'bout that, kupo," the moogle says.

"That's Kupo. He's a moogle," rat-boy explains.

"It's cute," I say before I realize the words have left my mouth. When I do I clap a hand over it, blushing. The others just stare at me. "What?! I'm a girl! Can't I like cute things?"

"Okay…Anyway, these are slaves one and two," Puck says, pointing first at Vivi then me. "Try to get along, okay?"

"Hey! I wanna be slave number one!" I whine. "I'm older!" Once again I get weird looks.

Kupo shakes his head and speaks. "Kupo! Pleased to meet you! I sorry. I enter you in Moogle Diary! And if you want to use tents, just ask us, kupo!"

"That reminds me," I say suddenly, and the others expect another odd comment. I smile sheepishly and scratch the back of my head. "I don't know how to use tents."

"Kupo! That's basic traveler knowledge!" Kupo exclaims. I just laugh nervously and the moogle sighs.

"Using a tent is very simple, kupo. Just give a moogle a special slab of crystal and we'll set one up for you. Simple as that, kupo."

"Oh, okay." It's then that I realize Puck has already climbed up the ladder. Vivi too. I go to follow them but see another, older moogle enter, dressed in travelers clothes carrying a pack. I stop and watch with interest. Odd as he is I still think Stiltzkin is cool, and the items he sells later are really useful!

"Kupo...? You here?" the older moogle asks, waddling up. Yes, moogles when not flying waddle. Cute really.

Kupo seems surprised and not surprised at the same time. "Kupo! Stiltzkin! Why that getup? You leaving, kupo?" he asks.

Stiltzkin nods, adjusting his pack. "Yeah, and this time I might be away for a long time."

"I'll miss you, kupo." Aww, how sweet!

"Now, don't you worry. I'll write."

This makes Kupo brighten. Seems they have great faith in Mognet. The poor deluded souls. "Okay, kupo!" Stiltzkin waves and waddles off as Puck's voice filters down from above.

"Hey, slave 2!" he yells. "I thought I ordered you up here!"

"Shove it!" I shout, climbing the ladder. When I reach the top I see Prissy Pants and Vivi.

"'Bout time," mutters Puck. "The play's gonna start if we don't hurry."

We move along the rooftops until we come to a gap with a plank set over it. Vivi freezes and I'm reminded of his fear of heights. "Just pretend you're on the ground!" Puck yells from the other side. I give Vivi an encouraging push and he starts forward. About halfway across he almost stops again, but makes it to the other side without any trouble. I cross as well, not having any trouble myself but still feeling nervous. It _is _pretty high up…

Happy that we are following Puck runs across the next plank. Vivi just stands there and rat-boy growls. "It ain't gonna fall!" he yells.

Vivi nods and takes a few tentative steps forward. I frown, thinking something's amiss. Then it hits me. This is the plank that falls! And if it falls when Vivi's crossing, then how do _I _get across!? Vivi's now halfway across and the plank is shaking a little, so I do the first thing that comes to mind. I run behind the little mage and scoop him up in my arms, jumping to the other side just as the plank falls into the street below.

Landing hard against my shoulder I hear it pop and I let out a small yelp. I shift so I'm lying on my back as someone leans over me, a worried expression on his face. "Are you a-alright, Ayame?" he asks.

I blink once, trying to register the person. He's young, eight or nine, with chin length black hair streaked with small amounts of lavender-silver and dishwater blonde and big gold eyes that seem to be glowing faintly. Wait. Gold eyes? "Vivi?" I ask. He nods. "You're not wearing you hat."

He lets out a small squeak as he looks frantically for his hat and finds it, pulling it on. After he does so he moves away from me, afraid. "I k-know I look w-weird," he stammers. "So you don't have to be my f-friend any more if you don't w-want to."

Sitting up I crawl over to him and give him a big hug, my arm protesting at being moved. I think it might be dislocated. "Why would I not want to be friends with you? I think you look absolutely kawaii."

"What?" Vivi asks, looking at me with his big gold eyes.

"It means cute," I explain. Must remember, Japanese is an unknown language to these people.

"Oh. Alrightly."

"Hey, hurry up slaves!" rat-boy yells. He likes to yell, doesn't he? "What are your guys' names anyway?"

"Ayame," I answer. "He's Vivi."

"Those are kinda odd names… My name's Puck! Pleased to meetcha!"

"And Puck isn't an odd name," I voice.

"Shut up!" He runs off to the castle walls and Vivi follows. So do I, but I take my sweet time doing so,

looking for the gil I know is somewhere around here. When I finally meet back up with them I have 92 gil stuffed in my bra (what? I have nowhere else to put it!), bringing my grand total up to 152 gil.

oOoOoOo

_Schizo: Well, what do you think of it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. And give me advice on how to better my writing if you'd like_.


	2. Chapter Two: Play

_Schizo: Sorry if it starts out in a sorta weird place. Part of this chapter was written with chapter one._

_Disclaimer: Me no own._

Chapter Two: Play

Puck's already tossed the ladder into place and we all climb over the wall just as fireworks start going off and band music starts playing; the play's about to start. The three of us sneak behind the noble's in the back just as Baku comes out on stage, dressed as King Leo. Everyone starts clapping. I zone out as King Leo begins to speak, but catch the 'rooftop viewers' comment.

The clapping becomes even louder, drawing me from my trance to pay attention, but I refrain from covering my ears as I see three kneeling actors off to the right. A grin spreads across my face as I recognize them; Zidane, Blank, and Cinna. Wow, Cinna really is ugly!

"Bereft of father! Bereft of mother! Marcus! Thou has lost even thy love!" Blank speaks. I giggle at the old speak.

"Fortune hath escap'd thee! For what end shalt thou live?" asks Cinna.

Now it was Zidane's turn to speak. "For the sake of our friend... Let us bury our steel in the heart of the wretched King Leo!" he urges, standing as he bares his sword.

Blank and Cinna nod their heads in unison. "Aye!" they agree, baring their swords as well. Well, Blank is. Cinna's just clutching his precious hammer to his chest. The three of them run out to the main stage where Marcus is fighting with King Leo (Baku) and his cronies (two of the –nero brothers. I don't remember which ones).

The three boys gather around Marcus as Blank says, "We shall back thee, kinsman!" Whee, more old speak! I bounce up and down, paying no attention to Vivi or Puck, who are both too engrossed in the show to notice.

Marcus shakes his head as he addresses them. "Nay, sheathe thy swords! This villan is mine alone!" Cinna disagrees immediately.

"Nay, kinsman!" the ugly man yells. What? He is ugly! "For I, too, have lost a brother to this fiend!"

King Leo takes this time to laugh at them. "What ho? Out, vermin! Away! Thou darest bare thy sword before the king? All who stand in my way will be crush'd!" Wow, he talks big for a creepy looking dude who can't fight all that well.

"Treacherous Leo," Zidane growls, "my kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain! For I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!"

They start fighting and I drool at the lights. Pretty SFX. Too soon the four young men have made King Leo's guards run off and now the almighty king himself is high-tailing it out of there. Marcus chases after him, going offstage as well. Zidane moves to go after them but Blank blocks his path.

"Out of the way, Blank!" he orders.

"Consider this, Zidane! If Prince Schnieder were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms!" Blank says. Boringness, coming right up. I'm gonna zone out after this, I can tell.

I miss their next comments but squeal as they do their sword fight. "It's so fricken cool!" I screech. The nobles in front of me turn to glare and I just stick my tongue out in response. Zidane and Blank have now disappeared to snatch Princess Garnet and I start to zone.

I'm pulled out of my daze as Vivi tugs fiercely on my sleeve. Is it time to be chased already? I look to see two Pluto Knights coming towards us. Guess so. Wait, that means I missed Steiner crashing into the Prima Vista! Phooey. Grabbing Vivi's hand I tug him down the aisle to the stage. Puck's long gone, but who cares about him? Vivi trips but I grab hold of his hand again and pull him back on his feet. We run onto the stage as the crowd cheers, thinking it's all part of the show. Morons.

Doing a loop we end up jumping over Garnet's prone form before skidding to a stop. Well, Vivi skids to a stop. I trip and land on my still sore shoulder. Great, now I think I've dislocated it…Dreams aren't supposed to hurt, are they?

Zidane and the others are staring at us, wondering what the hell's going on. "Don't come any closer!" Vivi says, bringing his hands together to cast fire if need be. The stupid knights don't listen and step forward, which makes Vivi cast fire, which in turn sets fire to Garnet's cloak, which in turn causes her to jump up and pull the flaming article of clothing off. Confusing, ne?

"That's hot!" Garnet says, patting her hair to make sure it didn't get burnt as well. Steiner's jaw drops as Baku yells at monkey boy.

"Zidane! It's time!"

I push the conversation out of my head as I look for my missing mage companion. There he is! Poor Vivi is on the floor from the confusion and I go over to him just as Zidane runs up. "Hey kid… You okay?"

Vivi nods and stands. "Y-Yeah. I just tripped, that's all..." he says. Monkey Boy looks at me.

"And you?"

"Just peachy, but I think I dislocated my shoulder."

"Zidane, enough with the chit-chat!" Marcus yelled, fending off an attack from one of the Pluto Knights; Haagen I think. "Do you want to kidnap the princess or not!" Zidane runs over to him and deals Haagen a punishing blow, forcing him to retreat.

I stay well out of the way in the back, knowing I'm no use without a weapon, and the others take up the offensive. Vivi stands just behind Zidane and Marcus, and Garnet supports with the occasional Cure spell. She notices me and sees how I'm favoring my right shoulder. Concentrating she swings her staff out in front of herself and then I feel warmth and my shoulder sliding back into place with a sickening pop, leaving only a slight discomfort behind.

I give Garnet a grateful smile and she nods, turning her attention back to the battle, as do I. The other knight has run off, leaving Steiner all by his lonesome. I feel the stage under me shudder and suddenly remember that I'm on the Prima Vista.

We rise into the air and over the noise I can barely hear Brahne yelling at the soldiers. Evil ugly cow. The harpoons are fired and it takes all my energy just to make sure they don't impale me. I hear and even louder ratcheting noise and watch as the bomb is fired on us, landing behind Steiner. We all yell at him, but does he listen to us? Noooooooo. Not even to his beloved Princess.

The bomb's just kept growing during this time and Steiner finally notices it, and turns around to stare at it. At first he's dumbstruck, then he screams. I resist the urge to laugh. The bomb sees this as an opportune moment to blow and does so, leaving a gaping hole in the theater ship. The force of the explosion slams me into the railing and I crack my head against it, everything going black.

_Schizo: And the second chapter is done! And for those wondering why Ayame isn't surprised about being there, she figures it's a dream…I guess. Actually, I'm not sure. As always, reviews and helpful criticism are welcome, and thanks to all who've reviewed the first chapter._


	3. Chapter Three: Untitled

_Schizo: Now for chapter 3._

_Disclaimer: I'm only in high school! How could I own it?_

_----_

Chapter Three: Untitled

My eyes slowly open and the first thing I see is an ugly creature leaning over me! Letting out a scream I sit up and somehow manage to scoot back ten feet, which ends up making my head pound. "What is wrong with you!" the creature yells at me.

I blink once, trying to register the voice. Where have I heard it before? Ugly mug and slightly familiar voice…Then it hits me. Cinna! "What do you think is wrong with me!" I finally manage to retort. "I wake up to see your ugly face hovering over me. Who in their right mind wouldn't scream!"

He thinks for a minute. "Good point. Who are you anyway?"

"Ayame Tomoe. You?" I ask, not really needing to know but figuring I'd be polite.

"Cinna. The boss said he wanted to see you as soon as you woke." I nodded and Cinna leads me through the wreckage to whatever room Baku's occupying at the moment. I recognize it as the room were the game starts.

"So this is the girl?" Baku asks, studying me. "What's your name, girlie?"

"First off, I'm too old to be called girlie!" I start to spaz. "I'm 17 god dammit and my name's Ayame!"

"Temper, temper," mutters Baku. I just give him the patented Heero Yuy death glare (A/N: Me no own!) and he backs away slowly. "Calm down! I'm Baku and I run this place."

"Whatever. What do you want anyway?"

"We're just wondering why you're here."

"I was with Vivi, the little mage," I tentatively explain. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's sleeping." This comes form the doorway behind me and I turn to see Blank standing there. "I gave him and Rusty the medicine so they should be up in a few hours Boss."

"Good," Baku says to him, turning to me. "What's a girlie like you doing here anyway?"

I open my mouth to berate him for calling me 'girlie' again but close it. What am I doing here? I thought it was all a dream, but dreams don't hurt. I bite my lip, trying to think of a plausible excuse. "I wanted to see the play. I didn't have money so I snuck in with Vivi and someone else. We ended up getting chased by the guards and ran on stage. Now, here I am." That wasn't actually to far off from the truth. I just left out the bit of me being from a world where this was all a game.

"Without a weapon?" Blank snorted. "Well, that was stupid of you."

"I wasn't planing on going for a joy ride!" I almost scream, but manage to curb the urge. "I don't have much gil anyway."

"Well, we can't leave her without a weapon," Baku mutters. "Hey, girlie, got a preference?"

"Stop calling me that!" I shriek, making the three men cover their ears in pain.

"Boss, can you stop calling her that? I'd like to keep my hearing," says Cinna. Blank winces and nods in response.

"Fine, fine," Baku agrees. "So, what do you want girl-" I glare and him, "I mean, Ayame."

"Well, I don't have any upper arm strength, so I can't use a sword, but I'm not to bad at archery," I say.

"Do we even have a bow around here, Boss?" Cinna asks.

Baku thinks for a moment but Blanks interrupts. "There's that ridiculous one you got a while back that no one can use."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Blank just sighs before turning to me.

"Come on –Ayame, was it?" I nod and follow him into another room. It's filled with various things, costumes and weapons. Some are props, others are real. I stop in the doorway as Blank rummages around for the bow he mentioned. He finally stands, holding it out to me. "Here," he says.

My eyes go wide as I take it. It's a Japanese bow. I can tell because it's taller then I am. "I haven't seen one of these in ages!" I shriek. "How the hell do you have one?"

"Baku won it in a bet a while back," explains Blank. "Do you know how to use it?"

"It's been a while, but I should be fine," I say. "I haven't used one since…" I trail off, not wanting to dig up those memories. "My dad taught me to use one when I was younger."

"Do you really know how to use it?" Blank questions. I nod in response. "Prove it."

I glare at him, but give in and sigh. "Do you have any arrows for it? They'd be longer then normal ones." He hands me an arrow case with twenty or so arrows in it. I grin and pull one out, making sure it's the right one. "Give me a target."

Blank points to a case hanging on the wall. I judge the distance to be about ten feet, maybe a little more. I slip easily into the first stance, ashibumi or footing, spreading my feet so the distance between them was about the length of the arrows I held. From there I flow easily in to the next steps, correcting my posture and readying the bow.

As I come to hikiwake, drawing the bow, I still my breathing and keep my eyes on the target as I draw it past my ear. I release the arrow and watch it thud into the case, not quite in the center. The bow spins in my hand, the string coming to rest against the back of my forearm. As I lower the bow I let out the breath I've been holding. All in all the entire process takes less then ten seconds.

Blank is shocked as I turn to him with a grin. "How was that?" I ask.

"Whoa." I laugh at the stunned response.

"I'm surprised I was able to do it so easily," I say casually. "I haven't used one of these in about five years."

"It's yours then," Blank says, finally getting over his shock.

"And the arrows?"

"And the arrows."

"Yay!" I squeak, jumping up and down. This just earns me a weird look as Marcus runs into the room.

"I've been lookin' for you, Blank," he says. "Zidane fought with Baku to be let out of Tantalus and needs some medicine for the princess."

"I was wondering how long it'd take him to do that," Blank mutters. "Tell him it should be done in half an hour or so."

"'Kay." Marcus turns to me. "Zidane also asked to see you if you were up. What's your name anyway?"

"Ayame."

"Marcus. Zidane's with the mage."

"Got it," I say, slinging the arrow case over my shoulder. "I should be able to find the room, so see ya."

As I wander around trying to find Vivi's room I pass by the instrument room. Hmm, no guards to that must mean…I poke my head in to be sure. Yup, no Rusty. I turn to leave when I suddenly remember something and run back into the room, searching in the back until I've found what I'm looking for and tuck it into my belt.

From there it's just a matter of crossing the hall and I'm in Vivi's room. Steiner and Zidane turn to look at me as I enter but Vivi decides to try and knock me over as he runs to me and hugs me tightly. "Whoa!" I manage to say. "Jeez, calm down Vivi! I'm fine." I guess the young mage was really worried about me.

"I demand to know who you are!" Steiner demands. "And also if you're in league with this scumbag here," he points at Zidane here, "and are trying to kidnap the princess."

"You don't have to be rude. My name's Ayame and I've never met Monkey Boy before now so lay off," I say. "Why do you want to see me anyway?"

"Vivi wants you to come," Zidane explains. "I'm Zidane by the way, and isn't that Baku's?" he asks, motioning to the bow.

"Was. Guess he felt bad about letting a beautiful young thing like me go defenseless in a place like this."

"He, yeah right," Zidane says as he rolls his eyes. "Let's mosey."

At hearing this I cant help myself and burst into laughter. I get odd looks from the others but I ignore them. "I'm sorry! It's just…!" I can't finish my sentence as I double over.

This makes Steiner mad and he jumps, clanking really loudly. "Enough of this nonsense! We must find the Princess at once!"

"Whatever," mutters Zidane, walking out the door. I follow him as Rusty bends down to talk with Vivi about the magic sword thing. When we reach the outer wall of the ship they've caught up with us and we run into Blank.

He stops us and rolls his eyes as Zidane jumps from foot to foot. "Sheez…you really dig her, huh?" Steiner seethes at the thought of someone like Monkey Boy liking Garnet.

Said person in question just keeps bouncing as he answers. "Goes against my nature to let a girl be in trouble."

"You're full of crap," Blank says with a sigh. "And don't even think I'm jealous of you. She isn't my type. I just came to give this to you." He chucks a bottle at Zidane who fumbles with it for a second. "That's the medicine I gave to the black mage and knight. It works like a seed remover."

"Cool!" Ziddy perks as he slides it into some pocket. "That'll be useful."

"Why am I always helping you?" Blank asks himself as Zidane starts walking off. The blonde looks back over his shoulder and smiles sweetly at Blank, who shudders.

"Because you love me," Zidane purrs. I clap a hand over mouth to stop my laughter but wish dearly I had a camera on me to capture Blank's horror. "I'll see you when I see you."

He walks out with Vivi and Steiner following close behind, the latter muttering something about being scared for life. Blank finally recovers his voice and shouts at Zidane. "How about never!" This is my breaking point and I collapse on the floor laughing my head off as I clutch my side. He glares at me. "Shut up."

------

_Schizo: I was actually really stuck on this chapter. And that last part was totally unplanned. I was originally going to have something perverted about Zidane' comment to Steiner about being to old to sleep with dolls. Yeah, so I went with this instead._

_And I actually did research on something! Amazing! (I looked up info on Japanese archery, which I have in my binder along with a copy of the FFIX game script I got from GameFAQs)_

_Also, it might be awhile before I can update again. I don't have Internet at my house and my grandparents are going on a trip sometime soon. Plus Schooner rehearsal starts this coming Monday. So I'll be busy. Very busy._

_As always, I like constructive criticism. It makes my day._


	4. Chapter Four: It's Called the

_Schizo: I am so, so sorry everyone! I originally had this typed out in October, but I didn't like it and couldn't think of how I should rewrite it. Then I sort of forgot about it, then as I was thinking I might play FFIX to maybe get some ideas my PS2 broke. I now have a new one (and it's silver!) and have pretty much completely redone the chapter and am very happy with it. So, without further delay, here's Chp 4!_

_Disclaimer: Mesa no own this._

---------

Chapter Four: It's Called the 'Evil Forest' for a Reason

----------

It takes me a few minutes to get my laughter under control, Blank glaring at me all the while, which doesn't help matters any. When it finally does dies down though, I wipe the tears from my eyes and stand, dusting off my pants before strolling semi-calmly away. I leave the ship to find Zidane arguing with Cinna. "What's the problem?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Cinna says I have to pay for items," Zidane whines.

"You aren't a member of Tantalus anymore," Cinna explains, "so you can't get them for free." Ziddane just pouts sullenly. I sigh and bend down, slipping my hand into my boot, while I pull the item I had accuired earlier from the back of my belt.

"What are you doing, Ayame?" Vivi asks.

"You'll see," I say with an evil grin, pulling a butterfly knife out. I calmly flip it open as I look at Cinna. "This knife looks pretty sharp, wouldn't you say?" He nods. "Sharp enough to cut cloth?" Another nod. "Good. Now give Zidane all the supplies we need before I'n forced to resort to violent measures."

"I can't do that, Ayame. Boss's orders."

I shrug."Alright then, I guess I'll just have to decapitate your doll," I say conversasionaly, pulling the Garnet doll from behind my back and holding my knife right at the spot where the head attaches to the body all in the same movement. "Say bye-bye."

Cinna's eyes grow wide. "Noooooo!" he cries, tears forming. "Not my Garnet doll! I'll do anything! Anything!"

"Anything?" I ask with a slightly homicidal grin, inching the blade closer. Cinna nods helplessly. I look at Zidane, who nods gratefully.

"We need 20 potions, 10 phoenix downs, 5 tents, 5 antidotes, and 5 eyes drops," he says. Cinna gathers them all before you can say 'chocobo' and stows them in a bag which he holds out to Zidane. Monkey Boy places it in a pocket as Cinna looks pleadingly at me. I toss the doll to him and grimace as he coos and hugs it to his chest and both Zidane and I shudder. At least it isn't the real Garnet.

"Ayame, hurry up!" Zidane yells. I place my knife back in my boot and make sure the arrow case is positioned so I can easily get the arrows and hurry after them. "You know," Zidane adds as I catch up, "that wasn't violent. That was just plain cruel."

"Hmph! See if I ever help you again, Monkey Boy!" I say, sticking my nose in the air as I walk away from him.

"Hey, wait! And what do you mean 'Monkey Boy'?!"

"Just that!" I answer, turning around as I continue walking and pulling down my eyelid as I poke my tongue out. "Bleh!"

"Ayame, watch out!" Vivi says suddenly, but his warning comes a second too late and I find myself sitting in swamp muck.

"Eww," I moan, suddering at the slimy feeling as my pants become soaked. Zidane lets out a choked snort and I fix him with the Heero Yuy death glare™ which just makes him louder. "I'm blaming this all on you."

"How is it my fault?"

"It just is, so there."

"Will you two scoundrels stop playing around!" Steiner demanded suddenly. "The Princess' life is in danger!"

"He he, oops," Zidane says sheepishly, holding a hand out to me as Tin Man begins to jump up and down irritably. "Truce?"

"Heh, for now," I say, taking his hand. He pulls me to my feet and I give Steiner a sidelong glance. "That noise'll call all the monsters for miles."

"Speak of the devil," Zidane mutters, staring over my shoulder. Before I can ask what he means, I find myself pushed behind him as he raises his free arm, blocking an attacking Fang with one dagger. He lets go of me and draws his other dagger just as the Fang jumps at him again, and rams it into its open mouth, killing it instantly.

I wisely step back a bit and draw an arrow, holding it ready as Steiner takes down another Fang with Vivi's assistance, filling the air with the smell of charred fur. Turning around I see a Goblin sneaking up behind Vivi. I draw my bow and sight along the arrow before letting it fly. It passes through Vivi's hat, knocking it off his head as he lets out a startled cry, before imbedding itself in the Goblin, which falls back into the water.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim. "I am so sorry, Vivi! I didn't mean to hit your hat!" He nods slowly, gold eyes wide, and I curse myself for not payinng attention.

"Wow," Zidane comments. "And here I was thinking his head was just a floating ball of darkness." I spin around and kick him hard in the shin." Ow! Direct contact with bone!"

His remark knocks Vivi from his stupor and he looks around frantically for his hat. "Here, Master Vivi," Steiner says, holding it out to him. The little mage takes it and rams it on his head, closing his eyes tight.

"Was it something I said?" Zidane asks, having recovered from my kick. I fix him with a cold glare and he backs slowly away, paling visibly.

"He's sensitive about the way he looks!" I growl, struggling to keep my voice from rising. "Apologize, NOW!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He turns to Vivi, who still has his eyes closed. "I'm sorry. I have a tendancy to let my mouth get the better of me." The thief looks at me and I nod, anger receding. "Besides, I think your hair looks cool."

Vivi opens his eyes and lifts his head to look at Zidane. "R-really?"

"Yep."

The mage looks at Steiner, who, not wanting me to turn on him, quickly says, "I do not juge a person's character on their apperance, Master Vivi."

"See?" I ask. "We all accept you for who you are, odd hair or not."

"...Thank you," Vivi says softly.

"How about I fix that hole when we get to the next town?" He nods and I smile, turning to the other two. "Come on. We've got a princess to save!"

And now a break from our regular scheduled program: Orchestra in the Forest.

"Okay," the conductor says, signaling to the orchestra, "let's really liven up this place!"

"Yeah, let our music do the fighting against those monsters!" says the violinist.

The cymbalist agrees. "This oughta boost morale."

"This is great!" the drummer says.

"Brrum, brrrum, brrrruuum!" the trumpeter blows into his instrument as they begin a rousing playing of Rufus' Welcoming Ceramony.

Baku enters and listens for a moment. "Hey, not bad!" He walks to the hole in the side of the airship. "I'm gonna go take a look around. Stay on your toes. We'll be leaving soon." The orchestra gives various okays as the leader of Tantalus walks out.

_Schizo: Why is the orchestra playing Rufus' Welcoming Ceremony? Anyways, sorry again for the long wait. I'll try not to let it happen again. As always, reveiws are welcome._


	5. Chapter Five: Unusual Feeling

_Miyuki: Schizo is very lazy and college just started for her. She would also like to apologize for the very long wait for this chapter. As such, she is hiding so those reviewers that might be mad can't hirt/kill her._

_Disclaimer: 'I don't own FFIX or Miyuki.'_

_Miyuki: Well, of course she doesn't own me. I own me!_

_-a lawyer comes in and whispers something in her ear-_

_Miyuki: What do you mean I don't own me either? -lawyer says something else- Xenosaga and Namco? Oh, that's right... heh heh, guess I forgot._

oOoOo

Chapter Five: Unusual Feeling

oOoOo

Before long we run into more enemies, three Goblins and a Fang. "Ahh!" I cry. "Is there no end to the monsters!?"

Zidane dispatches two of the Goblins as the third slashes at him, but he dodges it. "Yeah, I know. It's getting annoying."

Vivi fries the Fang as Steiner takes down the last Goblin. "Umm... I hear running water," the mage says.

"It's most likely a waterfall," the knight says.

"And it's probably why this place is a swamp," Zidane complains. "I wonder where the river goes..."

"Less talky, more movey!" I yell, getting around behind him and pushing him forward.

"I'm moving, I'm moving!" We hardly move ten feet before a huge flower drops down on us, casting Wind on Zidane and me, knocking us to the ground and scratching us up pretty good. "Ow!"

"Fire!" Vivi yells, casting the spell on the plant and turning it to ash.

I stand and help Zidane to his feet. "Hey, there's a clearing up ahead," I say. "Let's stop there and catch our breath." The others nod and we enter it.

"Hmm... no sign of any monsters here," Zidane notes, looking around. "Oh, a spring." Thank you Captain Obvious. Something catches my eye as Zidane moves to look closer to the spring and I reach out to grab his arm. "Is something wrong?" he asks.

"Your arm..."

"Hmm?" He looks down at his arm, just above where I'm holding it. A fairly deep cut runs along it, bleeding quite a bit. "I didn't even notice I got it."

"It must have been when the plant attacked." I look at the cut more carefully. "I think it might take more than one Potion to cure this," I mutter, but before the words can fully leave my mouth I start to feel strange, as if in a trance.

oOoOo

"_Hey, Ayame!" I look up at my closest friend. His eye's swollen, and his lip is split, blood dribbling down his chin._

"_Cain! What happened?" I ask. He just shakes his head._

"_It's nothing."_

"_Nothing my ass," I growl, pointing at the couch. "Sit and I'll go get the first aid kit."_

oOoOo

"Hey, it feels great now!" I hear Zidane say, and it snaps me out of my dazed state. I bring my gaze back to his arm, and a chill runs through me as I see it's completely healed. "Thanks, Ayame."

"But I didn't..." I start to say, but I shake my head and smile, casting off the strange feeling. "Not a problem, Zidane."

Our break is just long enough to steady our breathing and get a few long drinks of water before we set off again, plunging deeper into the forest.

"Ayame," Vivi says, moving closer to me, "this place scares me."

"It'll be alright, Vi," I soothe, patting his shoulder.

"Yup, we're only going into the belly of the beast," Zidane exclaims light heartedly. Vivi shakes slightly, and I glare at Zidane.

"Zidane," I say, lowering my voice as I move closer so that only he can hear me. "Do not make me do something to you that involves the words cast and rate. So lay off the teasing."

"Huh?" Zidane asks, then he realizes what I said and jumps away from me. "You're the scary one!"

All the while Steiner's been tapping his foot impatiently. Mr. Clank-Clank has issues. At least he's not jumping like a moron. "Sorry!" I say sweetly, running up to him, Vivi and Zidane following behind, the latter making sure to stay well away from me.

We enter a large clearing. Vines completely cover the ground, and the trees tower overhead, making it seem more like a cavern then a clearing. And in the center is the master, Plant Brain. Tied to a thick vine wall directly opposite us is Garnet.

"There she is!" Vivi exclaims, pointing at the princess.

"So this is the master," Zidane notes, drawing his daggers.

"I don't like the look of this," I mutter to myself, readying an arrow.

"Princess!!!" Steiner shouts, alerting the monster. "You stay out of this!" he says to Zidane, and perhaps to me as well. "Alexandria would be disgraced if a mere bandit like you should rescue the princess."

Yep, Steiner's got issues.

"You think you can handle him on your own?" Zidane asks. The knight is silent. "Didn't think so." Monkey Boy looks at me and Vi. "Let's go, Vivi, Ayame!"

"You got it!" I say, releasing my arrow. It imbeds itself into the base of the master, causing it to let out a squeal and swipe at me with a tentacle, but it misses. Vivi cast Fire on Steiner's sword and he runs at it, leaving a long, dark gash.

Plant Brain retaliates with Thunder, casting it on all of us. And let me tell you, Thunder is NOT nice. Think static shock multiplied many, many times and then some. And if that's what Thunder is like, I don't even want to think of the higher level spells. I wonder if Steiner's armor conducts electricity...

Zidane gets hit by a tentacle and is knocked in to the ground as Blank shows up. "Looks like I made it in time," he notes. "Leave the rest to me."

"You and what army?" Zidane retaliates, but Blank just ignores him, running at Plant Brain. He's probably still sore about the whole 'because you love me thing.' Just thinking about it makes me break into giggles, and as if Plant Brain senses my distraction, it launches a Thunder spell solely at me.

I fall to my knees as the spell dances along me, frying me from the inside out. Even after the spell is done I can't move, can't see or hear anything. Then I feel something soft against my cheek and some of the pain ebbs away, allowing me to sit up.

As I do so I hear Vivi yell 'Fire' and a long screech as the monster dies. "Are you alright?" I hear someone ask, and look to see Blank kneeling next to me. "That spell hit you pretty hard."

"I feel like I just came out of a microwave," I mutter.

"A what?"

"Nevermind," I say quickly. Blank shrugs and hands me a vial.

"Drink that." I uncork it and down the contents in one gulp, feeling relief spread throughout my entire body. Thank god for potions.

"Much better," I sigh, standing up.

As I was getting healed, Steiner and Zidane were busy getting Garnet down. Blank and I hurry over as Steiner pleads with the unconscious princess, whose breathing is shallow and skin is ashen.

"Princess!!!" he implores, holding her. "Please get a hold of yourself!"

"Zidane, give her the stuff," Blank says. The thief nods and pulls the bottle from his pocket. Removing the stopper he slowly begins to pour it into Garnet's mouth. She coughs feebly, and some of it trickles from the corner of her mouth, but she still manages to swallow some of it.

"Princess, please try to drink all of it," Steiner begs. Almost as if she can hear him, she swallows the rest and color immediately returns to her cheeks as her breathing deepens. We all sigh in relief.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Vivi asks.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," I say softly. Just then the ground begins to shake and we fight to keep our balance.

"Oh, man! What now!?" Blank asks, slightly ticked off. Plant Brain's remains sink into the ground and Plant Spiders jump up from the hole as more appear from where we came from. "Sheez! We're gonna be surrounded!"

"Let's get out of here!" Zidane yells. We all nod and run for the only other way out. Steiner goes first with Garnet, but Zidane stops and looks back.

"What are you waitin' for!?" Blank asks. Vivi follows the knight and I follow him as Zidane urges Blank along.

We run along slightly down hill, jumping down a small cliff as the Plant Spiders slowly gain on us. Two drop down behind us, and one jumps in front, forcing us to fight.

"Dammit! Listen, when I say 'now' cover your eyes and run past the spider there!" Zidane orders, reaching into his pocket. We nod and he pulls his hand out, throwing whatever is in it on the ground as he yells, "Now!"

I cover my eyes as I hear an agitated screech and a loud crack, stumbling my way past the spider. As soon as I'm past I uncover my eyes so I can see not to trip over anything. Vivi is in front of me, and from the clanking I know Steiner and Garnet are right behind, which means Zidane and Blank are further back.

As bad as I feel about what's going to happen next, I'm more worried about myself as my side begins to hurt. Seeing light ahead I somehow quicken my pace and make it out into the sunlight with Vivi, Steiner and Garnet as I hear Zidane yell Blanks name. A few moments later Zidane jumps from the forest and falls to the ground in a roll before sitting up. We join him and watch as the vines wrap around the entrance, slowly petrifying and sealing it shut.

Steiner takes Garnet and goes to start a fire as Vivi and I stay with Zidane, who has stood up and is now pounding on the petrified vines. "Dammit!!! That idiot!" Vivi takes a step forward, but I place a hand on his shoulder and shake my head. He nods and goes to help Steiner as Zidane falls to his knees. "Blank..."

oOoOo

_Miyuki: Wow, that sounds really sad. Schizo left one other note. 'Please review!'_


End file.
